


The Boy in Red

by atomic_fanfics



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Come Marking, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Discussion of Abortion, Eloping, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Historical Accuracy, Knotting, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Not Beta Read, Other, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Red Riding Hood Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Trans porn by trans person, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_fanfics/pseuds/atomic_fanfics
Summary: "Ever since he and his brother were little, they were told to never play in the woods."Connor Stern was a young man of around 25 that lived in a small village near the edge of a forest. The woods were known to be teeming with danger. Criminals, killers, wild animals-- and more importantly, werewolves. Werewolves were like humans in a way. They could look like humans with canine ears and tails or they could be large bipedal wolves with sharp teeth and claws, immense strength, and unpredictable behavior. Men and animals were devoured and women were violated by these beasts. The town lived in fear, to say the least. When Connor and his brother; Rowan, have to go through the woods to their aunt's home in another village, they come face to face with a werewolf. The twins get ready to do the expected but what happens then is something that will change their lives forever.





	1. The Virgin's Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Just a precursor for the story:  
> When I say there’s an age difference in this between Hank and Connor, I mean this to notify that although it’s not really okay for a 25 year old and a 40-50 year old to get together in the 21st Century, the fic is set in a historical fantasy setting that takes resemblance after the Medieval-Renaissance and Regency Era of Europe. Medieval relationships were a lot of the time between a 12 year old at youngest and a 38 year old. I’m trying to be historically accurate to a certain extent but I’m drawing the line when a character that has sex is underaged because regardless of the time period no one (including me) wants to read about that lmao

Ever since he and his brother were little, they were told to never play in the woods. When Connor and Rowan got older, the rule still applied, only this time they were told to never linger in the woods more than necessary and to be alert at all times. The village they lived in had a large werewolf problem. It was a common thing that parents used to make their children listen to them. The wolves in the woods became a sort of bogeyman for the community. Now that they were both 25 years old, the twins had been trained to fend off the creatures in the wilderness. Connor knew he was ready to fight or even kill, but what he didn’t know was that things were about to change drastically. Connor had resented his mother and her biased strictness. Even though he knew he was perfectly capable of himself, his mother made sure he was always accompanied by another man he trusted. When Connor and Rowan were born they started out as brother and sister. Later, when they turned 16, Connor realized he was male all along despite the physical misgivings he had. At 19, Connor was able to have his major breast tissue removed which finally gave him a flat chest. It made him feel comfortable and at peace with his body, it was good to finally feel like himself. His mother still treated him like a woman and had expectations of him that one would have for a daughter. It infuriated Connor quite a bit. It felt weird, to say the least. His mother didn’t let him leave home without an escort (usually Rowan), sort of pressured him into doing domestic chores a housewife would do, or hounded him obnoxiously if he found any ‘viable suitors’ every now and then. His mother was a woman very keen on having grandchildren related to her by blood, Rowan was exclusively into men so she basically ruled out the possibility of him fathering children. She turned to Connor to keep the Stern Family bloodline going. Of course, due to his predicament, Connor was unsure if he ever wanted to have kids like that at all. 

It was in the early morning when Connor and Rowan set off into the vast winding dense woods on horseback. Their aunt, Amanda, needed help with the festival coming up in her village that was stationed at the other end of the woods. The young men rode steadily but brisk in their horse. Connor was never taught how to ride a horse so he sat with Rowan, his arms wrapped firmly around his twin’s middle. Rowan shivered slightly in the fresh snappy summer morning air. His shirt sleeves were rolled revealing his forearms that were prickled with goosebumps. The blouse was crumpled from being hastily thrown onto the floor and left there for a bit. The first few buttons were undone, the shirt’s collar drooping down. His woolen overcoat was folded and packed in one of the large satchels strapped onto the horse. His clothing along with the dark pair of trousers and brown riding boots gave him an easy going vibe. Connor, on the other hand, was fairly high maintenance. His clothing wasn’t necessarily that of a wealthy man, he was still a middle-class member of society but somehow he still looked as sophisticated and graceful as a nobleman. He had on a snowy white high collared blouse with a similarly stark snow-white cravat. The blouse sleeves were light, airy, and voluminous-- fashioned as a bishop style sleeve. On top of the shirt was a grey woolen waistcoat that could be worn during the summer days as it was a lighter wool fabric. He had black trousers and dark brown riding boots that hugged his legs nicely giving his body an agile and athletic form. The most noticeable article of clothing he wore, however, was a hooded red riding cloak. It contrasted starkly with the neutral colors of the other clothing on his slim built body. The cloak wafted out behind him as they rode through the forest. Eventually, the two siblings had to stop for the horse to rest a bit. They sat in a small clearing near a fairly large stream on a log, eating the baguette-shaped bread they had along with some marmalade jam from a jar. It was still very early in the day as they rested with their horse. Connor rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, breathing slowly and feeling relaxed by the atmosphere in the forest at the moment. It was only around half an hour for them to reach their Aunt’s cottage, the two were anxious to arrive and leave the woods. They continued their small quiet chatter until Rowan stopped for a moment, staying perfectly still.

“Did you hear that?” the young man asked his twin. Connor sat up, lifting his head off the other boy’s shoulder and listened. He heard the typical ambient noises of the wooded wilderness but nothing abnormal.

“No, I don’t think so,” Connor replied. He studied at Rowan’s face carefully. Rowan was attentively stiff, his ice blue eyes sharpened and alert. Connor tried again and heard something. “Wait, is that footsteps?”

“Yes, it is. Don’t move until I say--” Rowan began but was cut off by a feral snarl from the direction of the footsteps. The two brothers turned around slowly and came face to face with the peculiar being stalking towards them. In front of them was a towering creature with two hind legs and paws that it crouched lazily on, making it seemingly smaller than it actually was. It had front paws shaped like human hands and it stood upright like a human. It wore a ragged pair of weathered and filthy brown trousers that contrasted with its silver fur. It had the build of a man but also had fur, a tail, paws, pointed canine ears, teeth, and snout of a dog. The realization slowly and still very hesitantly came to the twins: that was a werewolf, a snarling, drooling, big werewolf. Connor eyed the beast, cautiously, trying to find a weak point or opening for escape. The wolf sniffed the air, turned its head to face the young man, and stalked its way closer to him. Connor was puzzled as to why the creature would target him in particular and not a bigger piece of flesh like the horse. Connor wracked his brain for any explanation but soon found his answer. It-- no, not it; him- most definitely him, had a large bulge in his mangy trousers and things were fairly clear then. The wolf was looking for a mate and Connor was the closest womb to him for now. Connor knew that in animal form werewolves mated only for reproduction and not pleasure. If he were to let the wolf have him, the chances of surviving were significantly higher. Connor thought that over for a bit. There was a chance that the wolf could just choose to eat the horse and then Rowan and he could walk to Amanda’s home, but that could mean spending more time in the woods that was crawling with danger due to traveling on foot. If Rowan, like the self-sacrificing idiot he was; gave himself up for Connor and the horse to escape, it wouldn’t improve the situation much due to the fact that Connor couldn’t ride a horse. If Connor sacrificed himself to the wolf in order for Rowan and the horse to escape, Rowan could get to Amanda’s home by horseback and then get back in time to help Connor out with the wolf.

“Rowan, go get on the horse and have him trot at the slowest way possible until you get out of range of me. Then go as fast as you can to Aunt Amanda’s and get help,” Connor explained the plan in a slow, solemn, and barely audible voice.

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Rowan asked quietly, but still scared and bewildered by his brother.

“I’ll hold him off. You need to listen to me and drop everything off at Amanda’s, if I don’t come back in five hours you can send out a search party. I’ve got this.”

“But, how--” Rowan began before Connor turned slowly, grinned rather sheepishly and said

“I have a way with these kinds of things, don’t worry,” before pulling a wink. He turned to the werewolf and walked sluggishly toward the towering humanoid creature. Connor held out his hand towards the behemoth canine in order to show his lack of ill-intent. The wolf sniffed curiously at the boy, watching the young man’s hands as if he started to doubt the human wasn’t a threat. Connor sank to his knees and bowed his head in submission before the werewolf, trying to convey the wanton neediness he was actually starting to feel while looking at the wolf’s stiff cock straining through the fabric that was tight against the massive thing due to its size. Connor’s eyes darted quickly back to his brother and saw Rowan was already almost out of sight so he turned back to the task at hand. The beast crept closer to Connor until the human was able to nuzzle the bulge before him. The wolf let out a huff of arousal and threaded his large paws through the boy’s hair. He tugged Connor’s head back to look into the boy’s eyes, the wolf’s eyes were a plain blue with a sense of intensity that was worn out from years of living. The beast leaned closer to Connor, nosing his snout against the boy’s neck sniffing the area that wasn’t covered by fabric and lapping at the creamy skin. Connor shivered at the feeling of hot breath against his skin, he could feel heat pooling down in his stomach, a moan escaping his plush lips. He felt his cock start to grow hard and he already felt the hot wet cream from way up inside his hole start to leak down into his entrance. The wolf took a sniff and practically pinned Connor down with his large firm body. He felt smothered by the large creature and it felt amazing. Connor shifted awkwardly against the ground, under the pressure of the wolf’s hips. The human shuddered as he felt the giant canine humanoid experimentally rub his clothed erection against the traveler’s crotch. Connor whimpered, feeling more aroused than scared. God, he was so horny because of this and now passed the point of being ashamed of his weird sex drive. The wolf down looked at the boy curiously. He tentatively studied the way the human’s lips were pinker from being bitten and chewed. Connor stared back at the giant dog, chest heaving in exhaustion. They sat there both of them, silently, doing nothing anytime soon.

“Fuck,” Connor groaned, kneading his forehead with the heel of his palm. The wolf’s ears twitched receptively in response. Connor looked back up at the wolf and his tired blue eyes that honestly looked so beautiful. “Shit, please don’t kill me, I need to get back to my brother. God, he’ll go livid if he finds out this happened.”  
The wolf cocked his head to the side, almost like he could understand the human.

“Can you understand me?” Connor asked. The wolf nodded hesitantly. The boy sighed in what could be considered relief. “Listen, I know you could totally rip me in half with your bare hands right now but I’d love it if you don’t kill me and continue with what you were doing. It actually feels really good and I don’t want to have to walk home with my bloomers soaked without being able to get both of us off-- and I’m not just saying that to survive, I do actually want your cock for real,” Connor closed his eyes tiredly at the end of his spiel, submitting to the exhaustion that had begun to overtake him.

“I think you’re the first human to actually want to fuck me,” a deep gravelly voice pointed out. Connor’s eyes snapped open to see a gruff grizzled grey haired bearded man with a long mop of fluffy fur for a haircut along with ears that poked up from his head held curiously in alertness. 

“Who—“

“This is my human form. I thought it’d be easier if we both could speak.”

“Thank you, uhhh- do you have a name by any chance?”

“The name’s Hank, Kid. What’s yours?”

“Connor.”  
The wolf-man chuckled,

“Nice to meet you, Connor. Shall we continue where we left off?” Connor let out a small laugh. 

“I’d love that.” The human’s eyes glanced down to the wolf’s slightly chapped lips. Hank grinned in response and close the gap in between them, kissing Connor on the lips with excitement. He kept Connor pinned to the ground, sharp canines nipping the boy’s bottom lip as Hank stuck his tongue in his mouth as well. Hank rutted his cock, strained in his trousers, against the crevice between the human’s muscular thighs. The werewolf’s member twitched curiously when the boy felt his pussy squirt and gush fluid. Connor moaned against Hank’s mouth as he squirmed anxiously. They parted lips as the wolf moved his mouth to Connor’s jawline, playfully biting the pale skin. 

“How do you want me?” Connor asked. His mind was wandering to the various ways Hank could fuck him. He could rip Connor’s clothes off right now and just fuck him into the dirt. He could bend Connor onto all fours and mount him like he was a feral wolf himself. He could do so many things to him and it drove the kid nuts.

“I don’t wanna ruin your nice clothes so I think up against a tree would be fine,” Hank said. The two untangled each other and got up off the ground. They made their way to a sturdy tree only a foot away from where they were a moment ago. They continued to make out once Hank had pinned against the textured trunk of the tree. Hank’s hands trailed down from the young man’s shoulders, experimentally squeezing the young man’s chest and hips along the way before landing on the trouser’s buttons. He unbuttoned the trousers and tentatively slipped his hand into Connor’s pants and, to his surprise, found the lack of a penis where there should be one. Instead, there were soft dewy folds of flesh with a seemingly very tight hole. Connor could see the look of confusion on the werewolf’s face.

“I’m not the most typical human male if that’s what you’re wondering,” he replied calmly, with no hint of judgment in his tone or really at all.

“Do-- can you bear young?” Hank asked, puzzled but not really upset.

“Yes, my reproductive system works as a female’s does. Is that a problem for you?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Hank reassured Connor. “I wasn’t expecting it, really, but it’s perfectly alright with me. I guess I should’ve seen it coming though. I could smell recent menstruation off of you, which is sorta why I attacked,”

“So you could sense that I had a womb?”

“Yup. Us wolves have keen senses and we can smell a lot of things that humans can’t.” Hank took a small sniff of Connor, leaning his nose closer to his neck and sighing blissed out in content.

“What is it?” The human inquired.

“You smell fertile, it’s a nice scent.”

“Oh,” Connor purred as he slowly rutted against Hank’s paw that was still cupping his sex. “Are you going to breed me against this tree then? Fill me up with your seed and claim me as your own?”

“It’s a possibility,” Hank growled in benign possessiveness. “I wonder what your parents would think knowing you were shoved up against a tree and fucked like a whore by a wolf in the middle of the woods, hm? All full with my cum leaking out your little pussy bred well like a bitch in heat,”

“Well, I only have a mother, but she’d go mental if she found out I lost my virginity to a werewolf. Which is fine by me since it’s a very charming werewolf doing the honors, so I’ll enjoy it.”

“You’re a virgin?”

“Yeah, I’m untouched and all yours if you’ll allow it.”

“Wait, I don’t want you to lose your virginity like this. I want you to be comfortable for your first time.”  
Connor smiled gratefully. 

“I can give you a blowjob instead if you want, then. I’m not inexperienced, I just haven’t taken anything but a man’s tongue or my own fingers before.”

“That works, perhaps a handjob instead?”

“Of course, Handsome,” Connor teased, winking at Hank. The wolf’s hand explored the pink velvet folds finding the young man’s tiny cock and stroking it off. Connor moaned gleefully as he shuddered with pleasure. Hank removed his hand from Connor’s trousers when the human reached towards the persistent bulge in the werewolf’s pants. When he wrapped his hand around the flesh and pulled the cock out of the wolf’s trousers, Connor’s breath hitched. Hank was incredibly well-built, to say the least. The length of it was nothing Connor could’ve imagined seeing, its girth made it overwhelmingly difficult to think straight. Hank was huge and it drove Connor insane wondering how on earth that was going to fit in his cunt that hadn’t taken anything but his own slim digits before.

“You okay, Kid?” Hank asked when Connor stopped moving.

“You’re so big,” the boy murmured dumbfoundedly. Connor, although still in shock, stroked Hank’s length a few times, making the wolf moan quietly. He eventually sank to knees, took hold of the massive thing in front of him and took the tip of it in his mouth. Connor gave the head a few licks, swirling his tongue around before playing with the slit. He delved a little more down onto the werewolf’s cock, adding suction and then sliding back up. The wolf groaned at the feeling of the human’s hot wet mouth on him.

“How are you so good at this--? Ohhh,” Hank began to form a question before Connor took Hank’s entire manhood in his mouth all at once, nose brushing against the patch of bushy fur where the junction between the werewolf’s crotch and penis met, adding an intense amount of suction by sucking and hollowing out his cheeks. Connor continued to suck Hank off, Hank at one point taking control and fucking the young man’s mouth. Connor had surprisingly good control of his gag reflex. Hank had threaded his paw through the human’s hair as he used the boy’s mouth with rough precision. Connor let out a muffled moan in pleasure at the drag of Hank’s cock in his throat, eyes rolling back into his head, drooling a combination of spit and pre-cum.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Hank groaned as he sped up his thrusts before pulling out of Connor’s mouth. He continued to jerk himself off, growling and moaning Connor’s name.

“Come in my mouth, please, I want to taste you,” Connor basically sighed in pleasure, he mewled as he felt the situation in his own trousers become wetter. Hank obliged and eventually came on Connor’s face, shoving the first quarter of his cock in the human’s mouth as he burst hot streams of cum from his opening.

“You enjoy that?” Hank asked heavily as he put himself back in his trousers.

“Of course,” Connor replied. “The only problem is that I’m still worked up from this.”  
Hank laughed,

“Want me to help you with that?”

“Yes, please, I would like that very much.”  
Hank, in turn, put his hands back down Connor’s pants. He toyed with the young man’s tiny cock, jerking the human off until Connor came hard with a yelp, squirting a little bit. The two stood there, chests heaving from intense stimulation. Hank cleared his throat with a cough as he leaned himself against the trunk of the tree Connor had his back pressed to, the wolf’s arm resting playfully next to Connor’s head.

“So,” Hank began.

“So?”

“How’d you like to come with me back to my cabin to get some rest and shelter, maybe eat some food, or possibly even lose your virginity?”  
In response, Connor chuckled sweetly at the flirtatious advances from the wolf.

“Alright. Promise you won’t eat me, will you?” He said, teasingly arching himself towards the tall gray werewolf’s torso.

“Kid, I promise that the only eating I’ll be doing to you is eating out that delicious, tight pussy of yours,” Hank declared, afterwards planting a sloppy kiss to Connor’s cheek and then a caring slightly elongated peck on the boy’s lips. The human took the werewolf’s hand as they made their way to the log cabin that the wolf called home.


	2. The Future is Bright (Like the Sun)

When Hank and Connor arrived at the medium sized log cabin that was Hank’s home, Connor was impressed by the building.

“And you built this all by yourself?” Connor asked for confirmation

 

“Yeah, it sure took a while but it was worth it in the end,” Hank answered. They entered the cabin, Connor looking around in awe.

“It’s so cozy in here,” the human observed. “I love it.”

“I’m glad you do.” Hank began. He smiled kindly at the young human in front of him. He walked up closer to the boy’s back, leaning toward his ear and mumbling kindly.  
“You want me to take your cloak for you? There’s a coat rack by the door, I can hang it up there if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that,” was the response. Connor turned his head so that he was mere centimeters away from Hank’s face. He smiled before giving the werewolf a playful quick peck on the lips. Hank smiled back as his hands drifted to Connor’s shoulders. The wolf’s paws were firm but careful, they kept Connor grounded as Hank undid the clasp of the stark ruby red cloak that was still covered with small flecks of early morning dew. The werewolf was gone from behind Connor but shortly returned to the human’s side. Hank eyed the boy’s appearance, properly taking in the small freckles and beauty marks that littered his face. He dressed rather smartly for someone not part of the upper class.

“I like your clothes. They make you look smart,” Hank whispered hotly against Connor’s ear.

“Thank you,” Connor said, slightly bashful but still flattered at the remarks.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Hank reassured the boy. He pressed a kiss to Connor’s ear before he walked past the human and started to make his way to the kitchen. “Would you like something to eat? I can make us lunch if you want.”  
Connor shook his head politely before his smile turned into a mischievous smirk,

“I’m not too bothered about food right now, but I think I’d like to see what your mouth can do with my pussy.”  
Hank made a choking noise before coughing and responding,

“First of all: holy fucking shit. Secondly: that was certainly quite forward of you.”

“I know.”

“Well, I can certainly show you what I’ll do to your pussy,” Hank offered. He turned to face Connor, bringing himself centimeters away from the boy before growling playfully. “But do you really just want my mouth or do you want something much bigger?”  
Connor’s breath hitched at the insinuation. He nodded slowly before planting his lips on Hank’s. They kissed roughly teeth, lips, and tongue clashing together passionately. Eventually, the broke the kiss for air and Hank led Connor to the bedroom. Connor started off by removing his grey wool waistcoat and untying his cravat, the human smirked eyeing the werewolf as he started to unbutton his blouse. Hank flushed a little at the boy’s forwardness.

“Do you want to help or are you just going to stand there while I undress myself?” Connor asked, slightly rhetorical and definitely teasing. The silver werewolf shook himself out of his trance.

“Uh, no-- no, of course not,” he stammered. “Lemme get those trousers and boots for you while you work on that shirt, okay?” Hank led Connor to the side of the bed and let him sit down while Hank sank to his knees to take off the riding boots. He let Connor stand up before unbuttoning the black trousers and sliding them down the boy’s long legs, the blouse then too joined the rest of the clothing. Hank stood up and took his time to study the beautiful creature in front of him. Connor wore white lacy stockings with silky white garter strings holding them up along with a pair of small frothy white bloomers, and (rather surprisingly) a stunning silver thread embroidered white underbust corset on top of a very thin tank-top style chemise. It was probably the corset that got his attention the most. It hugged the boy’s petit yet athletic waist and slimmed it out nicely.

“Like what you see?” Connor teased as he began to take off his stockings.

“Yeah, you look good enough to eat, Babe,” Hank responded, almost mesmerized by the boy’s body. Connor laughed quietly at the small joke. “You need help with that corset?”

“I’d definitely appreciate it if you did help,” was the reply. The werewolf put his paws on the human’s back and trailed them down to the corset’s strings. He unlaced the pretty article of clothing, put it aside, and quickly yanked the boy’s bloomers down his legs. Hank growled in Connor’s ear, his voice rough and warm.

“Take your shirt off and get onto the bed, Kitten, I’m gonna breed you again and again until my cum is leaking out your little virgin cunt,” Hank said, then nipping the human’s ear. Connor mewled helplessly at the sound of Hank’s voice suggesting what sounded like the most wonderful thing. Connor was impressed with the werewolf and shocked with himself at the prospect of feeling that welcomed flood of warmth in his lower belly and gush of fluid that he felt trickling and pooling just behind his folds all because of the wolf’s voice hearty rough gravelly baritone voice. Hank’s paws were currently resting firmly on Connor’s rounded yet muscular hips, his thumb rubbing circles into the soft flesh. Hank ghosted one of his hands up the boy’s side and landed it on Connor’s shoulder. He traced the tiny freckles that were large in numbers but soon opted to fiddle with the thin strap of the chemise, pulling down one of the straps so that it sloped off the boy’s shoulder. Hank raised Connor’s arm a little before he started to kiss his way from Connor’s wrist down to his neck, and began to suck and lick small marks onto the pale skin.

“It’s ‘Kitten’ now, huh?” Connor teased his soon-to-be bedfellow.

“Yeah, you mewl and mew like a little kitten when you’re turned on. You’re also kind of like a kitten too-- so small, soft, so fluffy, cute, so playful, so needy. But I think you’ll be even cuter once I get around to slamming my cock into that hole of yours,” Hank fired back, feeling the boy squirm against him.

“Hank, don’t tease-- Ah!” Connor yelped as the werewolf bit down on his neck and began to jerk at his little cock. Connor let out another pitiful moan.

“I’m not gonna tell you twice to get on that bed, so you either take off that shirt of yours off now or I’ll rip it off your body in shreds then fuck you face-first into the mattress,” Hank demanded, clarity and edge in his voice. Connor nodded meekly, whipping off the chemise and lying down on the bed. Hank pulled down his trousers and stepped out of them while pumping his cock a few times. He got onto the mattress and crawled down to in between Connor’s legs, his fluffy tail wagging gently but happily.

“I didn’t realize you had a tail,” Connor stated, rather conversationally for what was about to happen. Hank looked up from his view of Connor’s sex to make eye contact with the human. The werewolf’s ears were perked up in awareness his eyes widened a tiny bit in alert surprise. The sight made Connor smile and cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.   
“Shit, you are actually so cute,” he said. Hank grinned his tail wagging faster than before.

“I’m not cute, I ain’t a pup,” the werewolf objected, his prideful and flattered smile betraying his words. Connor snorted,

“I know, but you seem like such a good boy. Are you a good boy?? Yes, you are!!” the young human started using the baby-voice he used with the town dogs, cooing gently at the werewolf. He reached out and scratched Hank behind the ears, the wolf melting into blissed-out calmness as he enjoyed the nice head scratch.

“I’m trying to take your virginity for you, not to get all domestic and cuddly,” Hank mumbled, seemingly attempting to fight the calm relaxed nature overtaking him. To this, Connor moved his hand to Hank’s cheek and said,

“Why not both?” Hank looked back at Connor to see the young man smiling reassuringly.

“Really?”

“Yes, of course! I feel drawn towards you, it’s like you’re a planet in the sky and I’m this tiny moon that’s drawn to this intense magnetic pull you have,” Connor responded almost immediately, feeling excited, before quieting down and continuing in a more vulnerable tone. “I feel so lucky to have met you, actually. I want to try to have a life with you, Hank-- here, in this cabin, just the two of us. If it doesn’t work out I can always go home, but all I know now is that I want to stay with you for as long as I can.”

“And you wouldn’t mind eating a lot of meat?”

“I love meat, it’s an amazing dietary staple. I also know how to cook so I can help you prepare food.”

“Alright; alright, Connor, you can stay,” Hank agreed. Connor grinned ecstatically, threw his arms around Hank’s neck, and kissed the werewolf passionately on the mouth. The kiss soon turned hot and sexual as Hank nipped at Connor’s lower lip. He started grinding his hips against the small wet opening Connor had. Hank broke the kiss to rest his forehead on the human’s shoulder, softly kissing the boy’s neck. “How are you still so wet?” He grumbled at the feeling of hot wetness against his dick.

“How are you still so hard?” Connor quipped back. Hank bit his newfound partner’s neck, sharp and quick, making the human gasp; before responding,

“Do you want me to shove my cock in you now? Because you’re testing my limits, Baby.”

“Then do it.”

“Wait, what??”

“I want you to put it in now.”

“Are you sure? With no prep?”

“No prep, Hank. Please, just fuck me.”

“Okay, but if it’s too much just tell me and we can take it slower, alright?” Hank sighed, worried. Connor nodded in confirmation, taking a deep breath to soothe his anxiety. Hank nudged the head of his cock to the wet folds of Connor’s sex. Slowly but surely pushing himself in. The human moaned at the feeling of his hole being breached. Hank was unbearably huge and it felt amazing. Hank stopped pushing for a moment, looking at the boy concernedly.

“Hank, keep going. You feel so good,” Connor moaned in response. Hank continued pushing after a nod, growling a little bit due to the wet pink dewy muscle’s death grip on his cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight… Holy shit,” the werewolf almost wheezed before his pelvis was flush with the boy’s hips. The two stayed still momentarily, adapting to the situation. 

“Please, move,” Connor whined desperately. Hank nodded and started thrusting into Connor at a slow and steady pace. The boy moaned loudly, his voice unrestrained and wanton in nature. Hank sped up the pace a bit, making Connor let out a needy keen. The young human’s cries of pleasure were loud-- Connor certainly didn’t keep his voice down and that turned the werewolf on so much. Hank groaned as he felt Connor’s hole clench tensely and squirt fluid while he pounded the boy’s cunt. The human shook with overstimulation, his body unable to come down from the high of climax. The wolf slowed down a little to help Connor to get himself composed again.

“How’s that for your first real orgasm?” Hank teased, his voice low and husky. Connor moaned happily, basking in the feeling of 

“Mmmh, really good,” he said, smiling smug and satisfied. “If I’d known sex could be this good I would’ve disobeyed my mother much quicker.”

“Really now?” Hank quipped, comedically cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she’s very traditional. It’s all marriage before sex with her and I’m interested in none of the men she wants me to marry. All she’s really concerned about his having blood-related grandchildren. She’s a stubborn woman with very strong opinions.”

“What would she do if she found out about me?” the werewolf pried a little.

“Oh, she’d send me to a nunnery for sure,” Connor chuckled, making Hank laugh a little as well. The wolf picked up the pace only a little bit, but the change still made Connor’s breath hitch in surprise. “I’m so glad we’re doing this. I’m sick of her dictating my life for me. I’m really happy you’re my first, Hank, you’re amazing.”

“Thank you, Kitten,” Hank smiled sweetly. “You want me to help out with this figurative middle finger to your mom?”

“Yes, please do.”

“Want do you want, Baby? I’ll do anything for you,” was the reply, firm, tender, and well-intentioned in nature. Hank had stopped thrusting into Connor, his hands coming to rest on either side of the boy’s face. The young man looked up at the wolf, his hair mussed and light up by the slowly setting sun, a gold and glowing halo of brown fluff. 

“Fuck me as hard as you can and don’t you dare pull out until you’re done pumping me with your cum. I want you to breed me like an animal. Wreck me with your cock,” Connor’s voice became more and more unsteady. He was willing to beg the werewolf for help. His voice was whiny and desperate as he uttered the words that made Hank lose his grip on his self-control, “Please, Hank, take my virginity-- please, I’m begging you.”

“Shit, Connor, you’re fuckin’ irresistible, Kid,” Hank groaned. He put his hands on the young man’s pecs, rolling the boy’s small budding pink nipples, pinching at them and massaging them. He pressed his lips to the faded scarred lines that were barely noticeable under the human’s nipples, his mouth basically worshipping the surgical scars. The wolf bringing his lips to the left nipple and proceeded to lick and kiss it, and occasionally teethe on it. The small moans that filled the room only fueled Hank more as he began to kiss up from the young man’s chest to his neck, and then to his lips-- slipping his own tongue inside the wet warm cavern. Hank pressed a kiss to Connor’s cheek, making the human laugh and the werewolf soon after. Hank leaned back his hands roaming the boy’s legs, he hoisted Connor’s legs up and the boy wrapped them around the wolf’s torso. Connor moaned at the feeling of Hank’s cock going deeper inside him.

“Hank… Please!” Connor begged, his eyes screwing shut and the feeling of being stretched wide open. His hands scrambled and scratched for purchase on Hank’s back, eventually he just wrapped his arms around the wolf’s neck. “Please, fuck me.”  
Hank grunted as he nuzzled a hot sloppy kiss onto Connor’s jaw before he pulled out a little only to slam himself back in faster and harder than he’d done prior with Connor. Connor cried out haplessly as Hank practically pounded him into the bed, hitting that certain spot that made the boy go insane repeatedly. Connor moaned loudly, wailing in pleasure as the beast of a man thrust into him hard, balls and thighs slapping loudly against his ass that was drenched in his own fluids. Connor was screaming in pleasure eventually, even though Hank was nowhere done with him. The werewolf, slipping into his instinctual animalistic head-space, looked down at the deliciously fertile smelling boy. He looked absolutely debauched and ravaged-- his eyes and cheeks were wet with tears from overstimulation, his lips red and swollen from being kissed and bitten so much, and his neck was littered with large dark bruising hickeys that weren’t going away anytime soon. He was beautiful like that, and the boy was certainly enjoying the whole ordeal.

“You look so pretty like this, all unhinged and fucked out. I’m wondering how your mother would look if she ever caught a glimpse of you? Behaving like the way you are now, a teasing little minx, whoring himself out to a feral wolf, moaning while I ravage you and ruin your purity. Do you think she’d be shocked at how well you’re taking a cock this big for your first time ever? At how wide I’m stretching your quivering little pussy?” Hank growled, murmuring the filthy speculations he was coming up with into Connor’s ear, occasionally licking or nipping at its shell. “When I’m through with you, do you think she’d be excited by the prospect of you carrying my pups? You said she wanted blood-related grandchildren, right? Well, she might as well get some when we’re done here. I’m gonna knot you and fill you up with so much of my cum, you’ll be bloated up by it inside you and leaking it out your pussy that’s going to be so loose, it’ll be gaping wide open by the end.”

“Wh- Knot??”

“Yeah, Kitten, it’s a wolf-thing that happens during sex. When I come inside you, it’ll pop up and lock me in so I can empty my load in you,” Hank explained. He looked at Connor, silently asking if that was okay and got an affirmative. “It dies down after half an hour or so but we really only gotta wait the last 10 minutes out when I’ve stopped coming.”

“You can come for that long? God, you’re gonna make me so fat,” Connor whined breathlessly before letting out a mewling shout at the sudden deep stab from inside his pussy. Hank chuckled and then groaned in pleasure. The wolf continued to assault the boy, humping mercilessly into him, slick fluids making wet sloppy slapping sounds as they soaked Hank’s balls.

“Ughhhh… Ohh, God, I think I just hit your cervix right now, mmmh fuck-- shit!” he groaned. “Am I still good to come inside you?”

“Ughh, fuck, please!”

“If I knock you up, what should we do?”

“We’ll worry about that later just fuck me harder!” the human cried. The werewolf sped up immensely, holding Connor’s legs far apart and right up in the air. His thrusts became more and more sloppy until Connor’s silky hole clenched and twitched as the boy came with his body squirting bodily juices. When his sex tightened around the werewolf’s cock, Hank practically snarled and rammed himself deeper into Connor’s wet crevice, pounding the human’s cervix, and releasing the first bit of his load as he let his knot swell up so that he was locked inside Connor. Hank sighed in content as he kept pumping cum into the boy. Meanwhile, Connor whined in pleasure-- his body exhausted and singing with harmonious fucked out bliss but still shivering as he felt the thick hot cream flood into his pussy and up to his womb. The two sat there in content bliss, cuddling as best they could in their position.

“So what will we do if you end up pregnant?” Hank asked at some point.

“I’m not sure. I’ll probably go along with it,” Connor responded. “We’d have beautiful children, for certain. If I don’t want to, however, I think I should, y’know, get rid of it as soon as possible--” he paused for a moment, trailing off, and soon correcting himself in a panicked ramble,   
“But only if that’s alright with you! It’s your baby as much as it is mine, I just-- I don’t know if I’m ready to be a parent. I’d love to have kids someday, probably not at 25, but I’ll only get rid of it if you’re okay with that!”

“It’s all good, Sweetheart. I won’t force you to have kids you don’t want; but when you’re ready, I’ll give you and our pups the life you deserve. You’re gonna get treated like the alpha bitch of the pack, you won’t have to move a finger,” Hank replied, nuzzling the boy’s cheek.

“Alpha Bitch?”

“Leader of a wolf pack that bears young-- they’re usually very independent but they find it harder during their pregnancy, other members help out and the bitch gets to rest, they’re treated like royalty,” Hank clarified. Connor laughed quietly before kissing Hank on the cheek. He was so happy and excited to be starting a new life and relationship with this charming handsome werewolf with a big heart. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to just up and leave his mother and family like that, but he was sick of the pressure and societal standards he had stacked against him in the life with his family. He was his own being with full autonomy over his body and he was sure as hell going to shower this fluffy wolf-man with as much love as possible.


	3. One Year Later...

The morning light seeped through the rustic curtains of the log cabin. Connor let himself shift in and out in a non-lucid dream-like state, snuggling up closer to the werewolf’s big, slightly pudgy, warm, furry chest as they lay together in the soft bed. He could smell the feral musk of nature off of him, Connor inhaled the scent and sighed happily, it reminded him of the local village dogs that wandered around. He shuffled a little bit re-adjusting his legs after one of them started to cramp. The smooth skin on both legs slid against itself. There was no outward physical trace of what had happened last night since Hank offered the idea of taking a bath together. It was a very intimate moment and he found himself falling further for the werewolf, even though it had been about a year or so, maybe more. And even though it wouldn’t be that obvious to anyone that he slept with Hank, it was certainly obvious to the human judging by the soreness between his legs. Connor had to admit that the wolf might’ve been a little too rough-- his pussy and thighs ached like shit and he was sure it’d be hard to stand or sit at all for a while, but Connor was just fine with that. He rather enjoyed the throbbing sensation, the result of being fucked hard and knotted. Connor pulled himself from his train of thought to focus on the werewolf holding him. Hank snored quietly, his soft ears twitching occasionally in his sleep. Judging by the sun’s position in the sky it was mid-morning, a good time to get up and eat breakfast. He nuzzled Hank’s furry beard and pressed gentle kisses on the wolf’s jaw and neck to wake his sleeping lover.

 

“Hank,” Connor mumbled between kisses. The werewolf grumbled incoherently, dismissively swatting Connor’s shoulder with a gentle paw. The human laughed quietly, his body shaking as he tried to hold back small chuckles. He sighed after Hank still refused to get up; and then, Connor hauled himself up onto Hank’s lap in a straddle. The wolf let out a loud groan at the feeling of his morning wood becoming wedged in the cleft of the boy’s ass.

 

“Connor--”

 

“You like that?” the boy purred, his hands resting either side Hank’s head as he leaned forward. He bucked his hips experimentally against the werewolf’s crotch. After receiving an encouraging moan from Hank, Connor began to grind himself on Hank’s cock. The wolf was moaning and growling loudly, definitely wide awake. Connor stopped eventually, making a cheeky remark.

“If you get up and help me make breakfast for us, I’ll get you off immediately after we eat.”

 

“God, fine!” Hank grumbled benignly. “You’re lucky you’re so handsome, you goddamn minx.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Connor teased, smiling and sticking his tongue out. He got up off Hank and stood upon the hardwood floor of the cabin. He stretched like a slinky cat basking in the sun, contently sighing and smiling. Hank sat up in bed and looked at the naked man before him. His eyes drifted from the mussed brown halo of hair to that tiny waist the boy had and then to Connor’s perky ass.

 

“God damn, that is a nice ass. You gonna walk around like that?”

 

“I could, but I’d prefer to have at least a shirt on.”

 

“Yeah, of course, Baby,” Hank answered as he got up to grab an old smock for the human. Once they were up and partially dressed, they made their way into the kitchen. Connor grabbed some bread they’d made earlier in the week from the pantry and got the cheese as well. Hank went over to a wicker barrel and grabbed some apples from it. They sat down at the kitchen table and ate while conversing quietly over things. They finished and Hank put the dishes in the sink, only to be stopped by Connor, who’d scrambled up to sit on the table.

 

“I think you’re forgetting something,” the human purred. Hank turned around to see the boy sitting on the table with his legs spread out and smock hitched up, revealing his dripping pussy to his lover.

 

“About time, you fucking Jezebel.”

 

“But I’m your Jezebel and you love me, right?” Connor quipped, smirking as he saw Hank take his cock from his trousers. Hank grumbled a response to the question as he pumped his shaft.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

The boy licked his lips expectantly as Hank came closer to him. Hank grabbed Connor’s thighs, lying the boy on his back on the table. He pushed himself inside the human’s wet heat, both of them groaning as they adjusted to the situation. The wolf put his lover’s legs on his shoulder as he started to thrust slowly. Connor moaned at the feeling of Hank’s cock sliding deep inside him. The werewolf sped up the pace, both of them crying out loudly in pleasure. Eventually, Hank was nearing his climax, his thrusts becoming sloppy.

 

“Hank, pull out and come on my ass,” Connor yelped, his chest heaving from overstimulation. In response, Hank pulled out and hauled Connor onto his stomach, letting the boy’s legs land on the floor so that he was bent in half over the table. Hank proceeded to jerk himself off until he came, his seed dribbling and spurting onto Connor’s ass. Hank took his leaking cock and marked the boy’s asshole and pussy by smearing his come onto the soft skin and letting it drip into the wet folds of his lover. 

 

“God, you’re such a filthy whore, you know that? I love you so much, you freaky little minx,” Hank mumbled, mouth at the nape of Connor’s neck. 

 

“I love you too, you feral beast,” Connor retorted playfully, sighing at the blissed-out feeling post-coital afterglow.

  
“I was thinking we could have lunch outside today, what do you think?”

 

“I like it, we should, it looks nice out.”

 

“Alright, good, it’s a plan.”


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank meets his future brother-in-law in the most awkward way possible.

Rowan was able to get to his Aunt while Connor had stayed behind, and he was trying to be patient and not to become anxious; but it had definitely been more than five goddamn hours since he left his brother’s side and he was ready to stab a bitch at any moment, it had been almost a whole year. And as much as he’d have liked to go into the woods and beat up that giant-ass dog, he didn’t know where to start looking. Which is why, as a last resort, he enlisted the help of a man known only as The Huntsman. That Morning, Rowan met him outside his house that was built into a hill. He sat on a log in front of his bonfire with a smoker’s pipe in his hand, and eyes trained on the meat cooking on the spit. It was the first time Rowan had been face to face with this local legend and he had to admit the man was deviously handsome.

 

“You’re the Huntsman, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” the man said gruffly his voice laced with apathy.

 

“Could you help me find a missing person?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Okay, well, do you have a name I could call you by?”

 

“Why?” He grumbled

 

“Because it’s ridiculous to be working with you when I have to call you Huntsman instead of your actual name.”

 

“Gavin- my name’s Gavin Reed.”

 

“Rowan Stern. You said you can help me find my brother, right?”

 

“Sure, let’s start by going through what happened, cool?”

 

“Alright, cool.”

  
  


They were in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast that Friday morning. The human sat on the table as the wolf stood in front of him. Hank gave Connor a once over, trying to capture every single detail-- no matter how minuscule, and commit it to memory. He looked upon the boy in awe and adoration.

 

“You’re an angel, Honey- so beautiful and handsome,” the werewolf said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Thank you,” Connor mumbled, a little bashfully. He excused himself from the embrace to head to the cupboard, bent down and grabbed the flour. Hank looked at Connor’s behind, becoming hot under the collar as if he was only seeing it for the first time. The oversized smock that the human was wearing was short and hitched up enough to see the bare perky globes of flesh. Hank waited for Connor to finish putting the homemade flour away after using some and walked up behind the boy, indiscriminately copping a feel of the smooth creamy bubble butt before him.

 

“Mmm, that pretty little ass of yours is so tempting. Makin’ me wanna spear you on my cock right now against the counter,” he growled bending himself towards the human’s ear.

 

“Hank!” Connor gasped as the werewolf brushed his large paws against Connor’s backdoor and proceeded to toy with the boy’s pussy, stroking the already hardening little cock. ”Hank, I’m cooking-- oh god.”

 

“That feel good, Kitten? God, you’re such a sweetheart, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes- Oh! Hank, please--“

Hank laughed a little before his fingers started slipping away from the kid’s cock and towards his cunt, teasing the sweet little hole by slipping only the tips of his fingers in and out. Hank circled his fingers around and scissored the wet heat as he drove his thick digits deeper.

 

“I’m gonna fill that tiny cunt up with my cum and no one’s gonna stop me from doing that if you keep up that begging, Baby. God, I wanna do unspeakable things to you,” Hank growled.

 

“Please,” Connor sobbed, not knowing what else to say. Tears pricked at his eyes in need as he mewled pitifully.

 

“You’re just like a bitch when I get with em’ during mating season. Such a needy little slut; Baby Boy, that pussy’s a gourmet honey pot and I’m gonna make it mine,” Hank grumbled as he pressed kisses to the boy’s back and shoulder. Connor whimpered as he felt himself gush slick sweetness from his hole. There was a wetness gathering on his thighs as he started dripping from his pussy.

 

“Take me, take me now. Fuck, Hank!”

 

“As you wish,” Hank responded lovingly before he shoved his cock into the human’s tight slippery hole. He let the boy get acclimated and then began to thrust slowly in and out. Connor leaned his body on the counter as he jutted his ass towards Hank’s hips, his arms that supported his body trembled. Connor reached a shaky ‘newborn deer’ arm to Hank’s furry pointed ears scratching behind them.

 

“Good boy. Such a good boy,” Connor purred, letting out a choked gasp as Hank bit down on his neck and thrust hard into the human.

 

“Shit, Con, keep talking,” was the guttural response from the werewolf. Hank’s tail swayed in a gentle wag as his body and heart practically melted at the boy’s words.

 

“You like it when I call you that?” Connor asked, voice as soft smooth and soft as satin or velvet. “You like being a good boy?”

 

“Mhm,” Hank replied, a high pitched feral animalistic whine like a dog’s proceeding it. Connor hummed happily, clenching himself around the werewolf. Hank moaned and leaned forward some more to reach his hand around to the boy’s chest, his fingers fondling a nipple. The paw that wasn’t touching the human’s chest was resting on his hip, massaging the smooth skin.

 

“You’re such a big dog, aren’t you? A big dog with a big cock, n’ that cock has an even bigger knot.”

 

“You really like being knotted, don’t you?”

Hank thrust harder basically jackhammering his cock into his lover as he growled. 

 

“Yes, I do. Oh! Oh, Hank! Harder!!”

The boy moaned as the wolf pounded his hole. Connor’s eyes rolled back as he let out a yelp and came, clenching around Hank.

 

“Fuck!”

The wolf came with a shout and a growl, knotting himself firmly inside his lover. The boy squirmed a little as he felt the hot gushes of cum stain his tight walls, maybe whimpering a bit too. It took them a bit to catch their breaths but eventually, Connor spoke up first.

 

“How am I still so easy to work up during sex? I thought I’d be a little more resilient by now.”

 

Hank laughed reflectively.

“I’m the same way too,” he said. “I’m also real surprised I haven’t gotten you pregnant yet at this point.”

 

“And if you do?”

 

“Well if you wanna keep it I’ll be more than happy to raise our children with you. I’d make you my mate too if you agreed.”

 

“That’s like the wolf version of marriage, right?”

 

“Yeah, if you’d like to we could have our own little human wedding celebration when we do.”

 

“I’d like that very much.”

  
  


Gavin trekked ahead of Rowan at an unbearably fast pace. They’d been looking for Connor for at least a month or two now and they had their leads but were struggling to pinpoint the exact location of where Connor currently was. Rowan sighed frustratedly.

 

“Could you just slow down for once and let me breathe??”

 

“Sure, didn’t know that you were a wimp is all.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Gavin shrugged and sat down next to Rowan. They were on a rock near a river that appeared to continue north and deeper into the forest. The two sat in silence. Gavin took out his pipe and smoked a bit.

 

“Can I have some?” Rowan asked. He looked quite irritable, to be fair. Something was definitely bothering him. Gavin silently passed the boy his pipe, letting Rowan blow off some steam by inhaling the herbs.

 

“Didn’t expect you to ask.”

 

“I’m not some pure blushing virgin. I do, in fact, smoke and drink.”

 

“But have you had sex yet?”

 

“Yes! I’ve taken a dick before, you depraved lunatic!” Rowan cried, practically fuming as he took another breath of smoke and puffed it out his mouth in an irritated yet distant sigh.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Yeah. My mother sent me a letter this morning about how she’d just hired a nobleman to find Connor with the promise that she’d give him my brother’s hand in marriage if brought back alive. I’m sick of her selfish bullshit, is all.”

 

“That’s fucking sick, she doesn’t even know if he’s dead or not.”

 

“Exactly, it doesn’t seem that she cares that he’s missing at all.”

 

“Stick it to her then. We’ll find him before that random asshole does and no one has to marry anyone.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Rowan said. Nearby some twigs snapped and leaves rustled. Out stepped a large dog. Rowan looked confusedly when the large domesticated canine bumbled up to Gavin with its tail wagging like it knew the hunter.

 

“Hey, Sumo. How you doin, Buddy?” Gavin mumbled to the large hound greeting it with an uncharacteristically friendly mood.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“This is Sumo. He’s my family’s old hunting dog.”

 

“He’s cute.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rowan sighed thoughtfully.

“Do you think he can track my brother down?”

 

“Probably it may take a few days but we sure can try.”

  
  


Meanwhile, a few days later, Hank ushered his partner outside the cabin to the riverbank of the nearby lake that was right next to his house. Connor was woken up bright and early so he was still wearing another clean but oversized shirt of Hank’s that covered his body enough to give him decency but also the feeling he wasn’t overdressed. The creamy white shirt dropped off one shoulder, almost as if it was taunting Hank. The wolf dragged him to a few blankets and cushions laid out near the river bank with two cow horn goblets and a basket of food and wine. Connor’s cheeks felt hot as he hid the lower half of his face in his hands, extremely endeared by the gesture.

 

“You really didn’t have to, Hank.”

 

Hank smiled,

“I know, I wanted to though. There’s a blueberry pie in there, I know you like that stuff.”

 

“God, you’re amazing,” Connor lept into Hank’s arms. They toppled down onto the blankets laughing joyfully. Eventually, they broke out the cooked mutton, bread, and wine- enjoying the blissful happiness of being beside each other. When the savory food was finished off, Hank retrieved the blueberry pie from the basket. He cut the pastry up and dropped a slice onto the boy’s plate. Some of the fruit filling stained his paw, but Connor quickly took Hank’s finger in his mouth and sucked it clean alongside a few kittenish licks. The human smirked, winking at his lover, and then tucked into his own pie. After everything was eaten, Hank led Connor to the river bank where they settled down, standing in the shallow water.

 

“I think I’m in love with you,” the wolf said quietly. The human only nodded slowly and responded serenely calm.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hank stilled quickly, pausing, not daring to turn to Connor and look him in the eyes. Finally, he spoke again.

 

“I love you more though.”

 

Connor scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Sure, if that helps you sleep at night.”

 

“Okay, thanks, Smartass.”

 

Connor once again paused and sighed thoughtfully, almost reflective in tone.

“All of this seems so impossible, it’s almost too good to be true.”

 

“What’d you mean?”

 

“It’s just– I’m pretty sure a human-werewolf relationship isn’t common here. I’m also very surprised my mother hasn’t ruined my life by marrying me off to some sleazy jackass or sent me to a godforsaken nunnery at this point. I’m so happy when I’m here with you it’s almost surreal, it’s so dreamlike.”

Hank turned to face Connor, studying the young man’s dark brown amber-flecked sweet but intense eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I get that,” the wolf said. “Honey, you’re a fucking angel, you know that?”

 

“You tell me that all the time, of course.”

 

Hank grinned playfully, leaning in teasingly, a wicked glint of mischief in the tired blue.

“Well, I always hear you go on and on about how big my cock is when I’m ramming you into the mattress.”

Connor’s face went hot and red as he shoved Hank away with a shout.

 

“Shut up!”

The wolf toppled over and fell into the water. Hank resurfaced from the lake his ears drooping a little and his waterlogged hair hanging in front of his face. Connor let out a small laugh, apologetically taking Hank by the hand and pulling him onto the grass. The human grabbed a towel that was nearby and ruffled his lover’s fur with the cloth. Hank made some mumbles complaint about his trousers then took them off and hung them on a tree branch to dry. Connor moved onto Hank’s shoulders arms and chest, not-so-subtly playing with the wolf’s nipples, rolling them in his fingers a little. 

 

“You’re teasing me aren’t you, you goddamn minx?”

Connor laughed non-verbally admitting to the accusation. The boy knelt down and towel-dried the lower half of the werewolf. Hank growled in desperation when his partner rubbed the large wolf’s shaft with the towel. 

 

“Sit, I‘ll give you a treat for you if you’re a good boy.”

Hank looked at Connor, who was grinning wickedly. Hank’s ears perked up at the sound of ‘treat’ and his tail started wagging like a domestic puppy. He sat down beside Connor, waiting patiently.

 

“So?”

 

“I want to have your children.”

 

“Are- are you sure?” Hank asked hesitantly. Connor nodded.

 

“Yes, I love you, Hank. I want to carry your pups.”

Hank sighed thoughtfully, thinking hard on it, but ultimately deciding his choice.

 

“Alright, I love you too.”

 

“Obviously,” Connor replied, smiling supportively. “If you’d like we can start trying now, that dick of yours looks kinda lonely.”

Hank laughed, exasperated but endeared. He leaned up against the pillows that were propped against a tree trunk beside the blanket. He held his hand out for Connor to take it. Hank brought the young man’s hand to his lips, kissing the smooth hands that were surprisingly dainty for a working-class citizen. Connor shuffled forward onto Hank’s lap, grinding his sex against the wolf’s cock, essentially slicking the appendage up. Hank kissed all around Connor’s neck and throat, leaving obvious hickeys and small harmless bites. At some point Connor got tired of foreplay and sat down on Hank’s dick, moaning at the feeling of fullness.

 

“Shit, you’re still tight after all this time.”

Connor laughed but then proceeded groan loudly. 

 

“I’m not tight it’s just that you’re so big.”

Hank thrust upwards into Connor’s slick heat, both of them moaning and groaning. Connor rode Hank, gasping and crying in pleasure. His perky ass jiggling as skin slapped against skin. Hank’s hands holding his waist firmly with an almost bruising grip. Hank moved them so that Hank was leaning over Connor with the human’s legs hoisted on the wolf’s shoulders and his back lying against the pillows.

 

“God, Connor, I wanna knot you so bad. Wanna fill you up with cum, and knock you up.”

 

“Then do it: breed me. Put a baby in me, don’t stop.”

 

Hank continued to fuck Connor hard, feeling the human clench around him in orgasm. He soon came inside Connor with a possessive loud growl, his seed filling Connor’s hole and flooding into what felt like the boy’s cervix. The two heaved a little as they came down from their high. Hank let Connor’s legs wrap around  his hips instead of staying up on his shoulders. Connor smiled and chuckled a bit, languidly smiling as he looked up into Hank’s blue eyes. He playfully yanked the werewolf’s tail receiving a sloppy kiss on the cheek and neck kisses after. They cuddled a bit, one occasionally nipping or french-kissing the other. They were completely unaware of the company they had.

 

“Connor?”

The human looked up at the sound of a familiar voice to see his brother standing with a rugged looking man, staring at him and Hank in bewilderment. Hank scrambled to cover his and his mate’s body but remembered that he was stuck inside the boy below him, he turned to Connor’s brother in protestation,

 

“It’s not what it looks like, I--”

 

“It’s completely what it looks like,” Connor interrupted the wolf, looking unimpressed with his brother. Hank cursed under his breath and grimaced apologetically at his lover.

 

“So what’s the… situation with you two??” was the question asked by Rowan.

Connor groaned in frustration,

 

“Rowan, this is my partner, Hank. He’s the wolf we ran into a year ago. I’ve been living with him since.”

Hank piped up, speaking to Rowan.

 

“Sorry for almost killing you and your brother, by the way. I want to make up for that.”

 

“Apology accepted,” the youngest human said. “Connor, you do know that mother is looking for you, right?”

 

“I assumed so.”

 

“She’s also trying to get you married off.”

 

“Shit.”


End file.
